


Moonlight

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Because there's not enough fanfic of this pairing, F/M, Odin just wants to fuck that's all this fic is, PWP, Smut, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Odin decides to do something special with Selena.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> It was 2 am and I couldn't sleep, so I decided to write smut of one of my favorite awakening/fates couples. Enjoy!

"Selena."

"Odin?" Selena said, turning around to see the blond mage entering her tent.

"Hey." Odin said, striding up towards her and pinning her up against the wall.

"What's gotten into you?" Selena asked, a slight smirk appearing on her face.

Odin responded by kissing her, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Selena let out a moan as Odin grasped her breasts through her tunic and began kneading them. 

Selena began tugging off his top, breaking away from the kiss for a moment. "Should we take this to the bed?" 

Odin nodded, picking her up and dropping her down on the bed. He then began fumbling to remove the rest of her clothes, his mouth finding his way onto her's.

Eventually the two were completely naked, with Odin pinning Selena down and nibbling on the side of her neck and Selena rubbing her knee against Odin's growing erection.

Odin pulled away from her neck and licked his lips. "Are you ready?"

"Mhm."

Odin grabbed his length and thrusted it into Selena, causing her to cry out.

He smirked and began to slam his cock into her over and over again, angling his hips to hit a certain spot inside her.

"Odin..." Selena moaned, moving her hips in unison with his. 

Odin leaned down and passionately kissed her, sucking on her tongue whilst still maintaining a rhythm to his powerful thrusts.

Selena wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer towards her- And deeper inside of her.

"Mmh...Odin...I'm getting close..." Selena moaned.

"Me too..." Odin groaned, quickening his pace and practically throwing himself into Selena.

"Ahh...ODIN!" Selena screamed, finally reaching her peak as her fluids gushed out and dribbled between their legs.

Moments later Odin came as well, shooting his seed deep inside of Selena.

Odin collapsed, resting his head on Selena's chest.

He sighed happily. "Selena...That was amazing."

"Mhm..." Selena replied, running a hand through his sweaty hair.

Odin pulled out, a final jolt of pleasure rushing through Selena, and he laid down next to her.

"Goodnight, Odin dark."

Odin smiled.

"Goodnight, Selena the moonborn."


End file.
